1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for improving quality of printouts produced by video printers.
2. Background Art
Fuzzy logic control systems have been introduced in a number of applications, including improving the quality of photographs. Recent patents in this area include U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,077, entitled "Digital Electronic Still Camera," to Fukuoka; U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,984, entitled "Exposure Calculating Apparatus for Camera," to Muramatsu et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,394, entitled "Automatic focusing Camera with Improved Determination of Operation Modes," to Ueda et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,232, entitled "Camera Having Fuzzy Inference Function," to Tsunefuji.
Fuzzy logic control has not heretofore been applied to video printers or to the improvement of the output quality of video printers.